Your Not My Mother!
by BlackRaven-The
Summary: "It's your falt! You let your own mother die! Your a worthless murrder!" "NO! Your wrong! It's not my falt! It's not! Just leave me alone!" After all she's been through, after all the pain, the nightmares, the anger, Haruno Sakura has never cried so much in her life. M for violence. slight chance of lemons. sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, and more. I'm back with a vengence!
1. the favor

****

YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!

**Summary:** sakura has a secret that no-one can know

But Sasuke want's to know what it is

When Sasuke see's what it is first hand what will he do?

Tell or keep quite

Witch one will help her more

Witch one will hurt her more

**CHAPTER 1: THE FAVOR**

**SASUKE : 18**

**SAKURA: 18**

**NARUTO:17**

**HINATA:17**

**NEJI:18**

**TENTEN:18**

**KAKASHI:29**

**ANKO:28**

**

* * *

**

*KNOCK*, *KNOCK*, *KNOCK*

It was 1 in the freaking morning. WHO THE HELL WOULD BE UP THIS LATE!

Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs trying not to trip over his own feet. In side he was angry. Why would anyone be bothering him this late.

'_**I swear if it's Naruto he's going to an early grave' **_

He started thinking up of multiple different way's to torture the ramen loving blond when he realized that even if they were best friends, Sakura would kick his ass if anything happened to the idiot because of him.

When Sasuke was at the door he opened it so fast and hard he thought it would fly off it's hinges, but at that moment he didn't care.

He glared at the person who stood on his door step, Sharingan fully activated, looking like neon lights in the dark. He was irritated and as pissed as hell.

He stood there in semi-lose navy blue pants that looked black in the dark and no shirt.

The person that stood in front of him blushed her cheeks matching her hair. The clouds moved and the moon-light shone down on her. As soon as Sasuke realized who it was he relaxed and his eyes changed back to their deep onyx color. He yawned and lifted his left hand and ran it through his hair.

"You do know it's late and we both have to go to training tomorrow, right…. Sakura?" His voice was groggy from just waking up. She wore a red semi-baggy shirt and a pair of baggy black pants that looked like gym shorts.

She bowed her head I apology. "Gomen ni sai Sasuke-kun. I know it's late and that this really isn't the time but I have a favor to ask of you."

Sasuke sighed again and moved to let her in. He made a movement with her hand telling her to hurry up. Sakura stepped in looking worried as she took off her shoes. When she turned a cretin angle her hair moved and Sasuke saw a blackish spot on the back of her neck. He looked closely. It looked like a--

Before he could make out the shape she quickly stood strait, hiding the mark. A little too quickly for his taste. He pushed the thought aside and walked in to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. After all she _was _his guest, friend or not. "Water would be fine." she said quietly. She sat down at the table and about 5 seconds she had her drink. Sasuke leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "What's the favor?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura gulped.

"Well I sort of … -mumble-…" Sasuke sighed. "What was that?" he asked try to hide his annoyance. He was still a bit irritated it's still late after all. She caught the strain in his voice. This time it was her turn to sigh. "I kind of need a place to stay for a wile." Her voice was still quite but this time he caught what she said.

He smirked. "And why is that, you a runaway or something?" He asked amusement clear in his voice. A small smile appeared on Sakura's face. She didn't know why but when it was just the two of them Sasuke opened up a little more. Well more then he does with all his other friends "I guess you could say that." She answered, the smile still on her face.

Sasuke let a chuckle escape his lips and lightly shook his head. He turned to her and pointed at her. " On one condition…you must tell _no one_ that I'm letting you stay here. And if anyone finds out…ok…I don't know but I'll think of something." Sakura finished her water in 4 big gulps and then gave a satisfying sigh. Then she turned to him and practically jumped him "Arigato Sasuke-kun!"

He let a small smile appear on his lips. _'She is too cute for her own good' _he thought as he hugged her back. It's been a wile since her realized he liked her more then a friend. He pushed him self off of the counter and walked towards the stairs.

"Come on I'll show you to your roo- wait do you have any clothes with you?" he asked stopping to look at her. She just gave a small smile and walked to the front door. When they got to the door Sasuke took notice to the messenger bag right next to her shoes.

How he missed that he has no idea.

Sakura took the bag and held it up. He took another glance at the bag and nodded and then turned towered the stairs. Sakura fallowed a smile still on her face, eyes bright a full of happiness. She never really expected Sasuke to say yes. But she was happy non-the-less.

Sasuke didn't try to suppress the smirk that was gracing on his lips. He could practically _**see**_ the happiness raiding off from her. And he was in front of her! At the top of the stairs Sasuke turned left and stopped at the door that was right next to the stairs.

"This is your room. My room is right there." He said pointing at the door that was diagonally across from her. "If you need any-thing just call or come and get me, ok?" Sakura nodded. "Now get some sleep we have training in a few hours." Sasuke turned around and walked towered his room. "Ano…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out. Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around.

After a few seconds Sasuke turned around and walked towered Sakura. He then stood in front of Sakura. He lifted his hand above her head. Her eyes widened in fear and then shut them tight. Sasuke didn't move an inch. He took a quick second to look over their positions. And then it hit him.

She thought he was going to hit her!

* * *

**ok second story. this story is going to be changed every now and again so keep in touch**

**I do not own naruto**

**Read & Reviw **

**ARIGATO & SAYONARA**


	2. The Secret

**Chapter 2: The Secret **

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His body at the edge, left leg dangling off the bed moving back and forth, right arm over his forehead, left hand over his stomach, and right leg bent.

After Sakura had snapped out of it and realized how she reacted, she ran in to her room slammed the door in his face and locked the door, in an impressive two seconds.

Sakura thought he was going to _hit_ her! She should know that he of all people would never do that. But why would she…he quickly sat up on the bed and shook his head. No! He wasn't going to press it further than he had to go. She would tell him when she needed to. He wasn't going to push her to do something she didn't want to tell him. But he wish he know what was wrong.

He was really just going to pat her head and tell her that whatever she had to say could wait 'till morning.

He sighed and fell back on the bed. He fell in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of food. He sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Man was he tired. What time did he go to sleep last night?

"Sasuke-kun?-" the door opened and Sakura walked in. "Time to-" her words trailed off as her eyes fell on the last Uchiha. He sat up and let the covers fall to his waist. Sakura blushed so hard it would put Hinata to shame.

She swore it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. THE Uchiha Sasuke sat there, hair messy, eyes dazed, and shirtless, right before her very eyes. Oh, only god knows how many girls would kill to be in her place right now. A small part of her hoped that he was wearing something on his lower half, and a much bigger part hoped that he wasn't, and at the moment she didn't know witch part she waned to side.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired girl at the entrance to his room. She had on the same clothes as yesterday but at the moment she was wearing a navy blue apron with the Uchiha fan on the front. He noted that she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He smirked and decided to have some fun.

He brought his right knee up and draped his arm over it. With his opposite hand he ran it through his hair and then slowly -_ ever so slowly _- he let his fingers trace down his neck down to his collarbone. His eyes never leaving her face, and her eyes fallowing his fingers. Before he could do anything else she blacked-out.

Sasuke sweat-dropped as Sakura hit the floor. _**'Maybe I over did it a little?'**_ he through off the covers and (WITH PANTS!) walked to the pink haired tomato lying on the floor. "Oi! Sakura!" he called wile poking her for-head. When she didn't wake up he decided to use the only 100% sure way to wake her up. _**'I just know I'm gonna regret this later.'**_ he took in a deep breath and yelled - yes _yelled_ - at the top of his lungs "_**OI! WAKE UP YOU BILL-BOARD - BROW!"**_ Sakura shot up like a vampire from its grave, turned her head and glared. When Sasuke look at her eyes he swore that if he wasn't used to it he would be cowering in a corner right now. **"You're dead Uchiha."** His face paled. Not even a second later he spun around and flew down the stairs with Sakura hot on his heels.

Rounding a corner he hid behind the wall and watched as Sakura ran past him. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked away from his hiding place…..and walked right in to the person he was running from. Before he had a chance to process what was happening he was on the floor, hand behind his back, face against the floor board, with Sakura on his back.

Damn it! Why couldn't he ever win against her in a fight! Before she could do any damage to his god like body he yelled -yes _yelled_again- "**UNCLE!**" and with a satisfied smile Sakura got off him and crouched beside him with an amused look on her face. "That was one minute and twenty-six seconds, four seconds shorter then last time. Man I am good!" she proclaimed with excitement. Sasuke just sat up grumbling about her not being human and bionic strength and so on. But those words just made Sakura's smile turn in to a full blown grin. Getting up she dusted off her apron and acted as if nothing had happened. "As I was saying before it's time to wake up and eat. And morning training was canceled today." her voice cheery from her win.

"You have got to be the weirdest person I have ever- scratch that weirdest GIRL I have ever met." Sasuke proclaimed to her. But she just turned around with a huge grin and said smugly. "Yes I may be but that's why you love me so much." and walked in to the kitchen. Smiling, Sasuke shook his head at her words thinking at the irony. _**'Sakura you have no idea how true that is or how much I do.'**_ walking into the kitchen he found Sakura over the stove making sure nothing was burned during their little incident.

He looked her over and felt that instant he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Her hair flowed slightly past her shoulders looking silkier then ever, her skin glowed it's pale color making it look like soft snow, and her emerald eyes were glittered with happiness making them shine the purest of green colors he had ever seen. The control over his emotions wavered as he walked up behind her and lightly wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump in the process. "Sasuke-kun is everything all right?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

His arms around her felt nice and right. But she new she couldn't think that way he was only a close friend. Nothing more. No matter how much she wanted him to be.

Sasuke moved her hair aside and buried his face in the crook of her neck making her heart beat so fast and lout that she as sure that he could hear it. He lifted his head and moved his lips to her ear while at the same time one of the hands around her waist moved to the base of her neck slowly making its way so that the tips of his fingers were lightly creasing her bottom lip. She was frozen in place unable to process what was happening. His bare skin moved against hers from his lack of a shirt and her simple thin layered tee.

Sasuke grabbed hold of her hip and slipped two fingers under the hem of her shirt.

He was losing it. If he stated in this position any longer he'd break he was sure of it. But he couldn't pull away. The sent of her skin was intoxicating. The feel of her pulse beating so rapidly under his touch was like a sweet melody. And not even god new how much he loved it. He lightly turned her head to get a better look at her eyes. At the same time he moved his head closer to hers until-

"SASUKE-KUN!" A loud banging descended on his door snapping him out of his thoughts and making him fully aware of his actions. As quickly and as gently as he could he untangled himself from her and put distance between them. He was such an idiot! Any longer and there friend ship would have been ruined, if it wasn't already. He couldn't believe that he had almost…that they had almost…

"SASUKE-KUUUN! I know your in there!" the banging on his door caught his attention and made him only slightly worried how much more abuse it could handle until he would have to get new one. He took another glance at Sakura who seemed to be frozen in place before heading toward the door. Being careful to make sure that the kitchen was out of view he opened it. It was Ino.

And the first thing he noticed was her crystal blue eyes had taken a slightly deeper color making them more of a sky blue.

Sasuke simply stared at her as if her being at his house was the most unnatural thing in the world, waiting to see what she wanted. "Sasuke-kun I heard that your morning practice had gotten canceled and I was wondering that since that you were free if you would like to go on a date!" her voice held absolutely no shyness or hesitation and was such a loud frequency that made his highly trained ears feel as if they were bleeding. He glared at her willing her to just disappear so that he could fix the situation he had left with Sakura. "No. Now will you please leave." although he had wanted to use far less polite language, the person in front of him was still a female… at least he thought so. And he was taught that women should only be treated disrespectfully when there was no other option. So he played his part.

When she didn't leave he was tempted to use his Sharingan but thought better of it. "Well ok. Just another thing it seems that Sakura didn't come home last night and her mother is worried out of her wits. Would you happen to know were she is?" her voice had changed. The worry in her voice was fake and the anger in her voice was well hidden but it was still there. There was something else hidden. Desperation? He didn't know.

What he did know was that the person in front of him was not the actual Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke's glare intensified. "No I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since yesterday's group training. If I see her I'll let her know that her mother's looking for her." and with out giving the imposter a chance to reply he closed the door. Pressing his ear against the wood he listened to her self ranting catching only bits and parts. "If only…selfish little…. I'm gonna…" and with that she left leaving Sasuke with no information as to who it was at the door. Their transformation was good, and if he hadn't have know Ino for the better part of his life -albeit reluctantly- he would've fallen for it. But who would go to the trouble?

Stepping back Sasuke thought. He knew Sakura was hiding something but he also knew that if she wanted him to know the circumstances of her running away she would have told him. But… why wouldn't she tell him. They have been friends for as far as he could remember. He knew all her secrets and she knew all his. Or at least he thought he did.

Was she in some sort of trouble? Was she afraid to ask for help? If she was in trouble why wouldn't she ask for help?

Or maybe it wasn't that she wouldn't ask for help…was it that she couldn't?

* * *

Yeah I'm back. And it might be for a while. Might be for a long while. But I'm going to try to update and upload.

Thant you for reading *bows head*


End file.
